


ryukjin's oc asks

by cloudboye



Category: kiera's OCs
Genre: Other, oc asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudboye/pseuds/cloudboye
Summary: here is the '50 not so nice' asks for ryukjin!





	ryukjin's oc asks

**Author's Note:**

> the second set of asks! these are for ryukjin

**_1\. What is one word to shut them up?_**  
"useless"

**_2\. What is the thing they feel the most guilty about?_**  
so many things- but mainly causing unneeded pain

**_3\. What is the worst pain they’ve ever experienced?_**  
he's been stabbed, strangled- you name it. most likely being smacked against a wall.

**_4\. Describe their worst nightmare._**  
being left alone in a dark, silent room.

**_5\. List 3 fears; one “surface level” fear, one “repressed” fear, and one “deep dark” fear._**  
he doesn't really have a surface level fear. he repressed his fear of being outed, but secretly fears death.

**_6\. What is something that never fails to make them feel sick?_**  
finding out someone he cares about has been hurt

**_7\. What feature (physical or otherwise) do they hate most about themselves?_**  
he hate's his inability to stop when he needs to

**_8\. Do they have anything that triggers them?_**  
a few things. he doesn't do well with loud noises (like fireworks, etc) specially though.

**_9\. What is their greatest physical weakness?_**  
they've been hurt so much some part of their bodies are more weak than others

**_10\. What is their greatest mental weakness?_**  
their unpredictable mood changes

**_11\. Do they have any vices?_**  
he smokes and drinks

**_12\. Have they ever done something illegal? What was it?_**  
a few things. he's stole some things, hurt some people.

**_13\. Which of the 7 Deadly Sins best describes them?_**  
wrath or sloth

**_14\. Are they prone to outbursts (of violence, extreme emotion… exc… )?_**  
yes- anger, unpredictable sadness, he got it all lmao

**_15\. Who do they hate the most?_**  
who doesn't he hate tbh hes a salty little shit

**_16\. Is there anyone who makes them feel inferior?_**  
pretty much everyone, but specially his dad

**_17\. What sound always gives them a headache?_**  
screaming and shouting

**_18\. Is there a certain flavor that disgusts them?_**  
orange, bad bad bad bad bad

**_19\. Do they consider themselves ugly?_**  
no, i dont think they do

**_20\. Do they consider themselves unloveable?_**  
somewhat0 just because of his personality

**_21\. What is something that causes them great anxiety?_**  
waiting

**_22\. Do they have any mental illnesses?_**  
they do, depression anxiety all the fun stuff

**_23\. Have they ever been assaulted/abused/raped?_**  
abused growing up ):

**_24\. Do they fear the possibility of being assaulted/abused/raped?_**  
the way he is he gets hurt a lot, so i dont think he fears these things

**_25\. Have they ever been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust?_**  
he as yeah

**_26\. Have they ever been seriously injured?_**  
yep- stabbed multiple times

**_27\. How many times have they been in the hospital?_**  
even though he's been hurt seriously he never goes to the hospital

**_28\. Is there a certain type of person that disgusts them?_**  
everyone, but specifically people who refuse to listen or understand

**_29\. Does what they cannot see scare them?_**  
secretly yes

**_30\. Have they ever been bullied?_**  
for a little yes

**_31\. Do they have self-confidence or self-image issues?_**  
at times i think so

**_32\. Do they have a bad relationship with their parents?_**  
he despises them, but tries hard for them

**_33\. Have they ever been in a relationship that didn’t work out so well?_**  
one night stands were more his things

**_34\. Have they ever self harmed?_**  
when he was young most likely

**_35\. If they could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?_**  
i think hed change his temper

**_36\. Are they in control of their emotions, or are their emotions in control of them?_**  
his emotions control him

**_37\. Have they ever had their freedom taken away?_**  
yeah, he always found a way out of it though lmao

**_38\. Have they ever been imprisoned?_**  
a few times for stealing and violence

**_39\. Have they ever been accused of something they didn’t do?_**  
once- go accused of murder

**_40\. Do they often blame themselves for other people’s problems?_**  
sometimes but it depends on the person. sometimes hes glad they have the problems

**_41\. Do they get sick often?_**  
nope

**_42\. Are they comfortable with where they are in life?_**  
not at all, he wishes he was somewhere completely different

**_43\. Do they wish that they could change their pasts?_**  
yes- totally and entirely

**_44\. What’s one thing they wish they could do more often, but can’t?_**  
relax, be content alone

**_45\. What is the emotion they most commonly experience?_**  
anger and adrenaline

**_46\. Have they ever contemplated suicide?_**  
yes

**_47\. Have they ever gone so far as to attempt suicide?_**  
yes

**_48\. Is there anyone that they would willingly kill?_**  
yes

**_49\. If [name] was put into ______ situation, they’d rather die than live to see it through._**  
if ryukjin was put into,,,,,,i literally have no clue he would try his best to live whatever it was

**_50\. Create your own!_**  
do you think they're all their image makes them?  
hes secretly sweet and soft, just very scared.


End file.
